dinhndfandomcom-20200213-history
Tai
Tai is an Archangel in the service of Saint James Serpenthelm. He was a human adventurer during his mortal years before he ascended to is current state. Early Life Tai was born in Pre-Imperial year -21. He was shortly signed up to become an acolyte at the Sat’in Monastery. Sat’in Monastery At the monastery, under the tutelage of Grandmaster Mulag, Tai learned the basics of hand to hand combat and ki manipulation. Specializing in shadowy sneak attacks and deception, Tai became a special agent known as an Ashen Monk. He was soon thrown out of the monastery for drunken brawling and whoring. Imperial Janissary Life On his travels from village to village, Tai met Saint James and his group, which would eventually become known as Saint James and his Janissaries. This adventuring group was directly responsible for the organization of the defense of Poinsburg. War of the Hellhound During the War of the Hellhound, Tai and his group gathered allies to mount a defense of the city. At one point in the war, Tai was revived as a champion of Fenris. Eventually, Tai, leading a battalion of infantry into the open field, picked up the Godeater Flail and struck down the demonic prince leading the gnolls, Yeenoghu. Post-War and Imperial Involvement Immediately after the war, Tai worked with First Imperial Emperor Stavius Tondari to rebuild Poinsburg as the capital of the then budding Tondari Empire. His skills in battle were used to lead sorties and clear out the Khondari Wilds for expansion. In the year 15 TIY, Tai's disagreements with Stavius over public policy eventually caused Tai to leave. When leaving, his official title was Grand General Outrider and Pugilist. The Regulators Adventuring Guild Shortly severing ties with the Tondari Empire, Tai founded a small adventuring organization called the Regulators. Specializing in dealing swift justice to bandits, corrupt lords, or man-eating beasts, the Regulators became known across the land for their skills and judgment. Afterlife After Tai's death, Saint James called to him from the afterlife to enlist his service as an Archangel. Saint James informed him that the forces of chaos were on the move, and he needed Tai's aid to wage war on them. Although Tai agreed to become an archangel, he and Saint James would disagree on how the forces of chaos should be handled. Saint James revealed to Tai that the Anti-James had been born in the city of Eisenreich, and when they find the child they would wipe out the dimension permanently. Tai strongly disagreed with this decision and began hatching his own plan to protect the material world. As Tai had ascended to angel status, his contract with Fenris was broken. Fenris would begrudge him for this perceived act of insubordination. Enlisting the Greater Good Tai encountered a group of adventurers from the material plane known as The Greater Good, who had been abducted by the dimension-crossing beholder Xandar and taken into the realm of the celestials. Using his divine control over the realm, Tai pulled the party aside without Xandar's knowledge and spoke to them in his private study. Tai relayed to them what he had learned about the Anti-James, as well as James' decision to erase their world. He proposed to the group that they should find the Anti-James themselves and raise him to be benevolent, in an effort to dissuade Saint James and the angels from going through with their plans. Tai also promised to guide and assist the group in any way possible; however, he would have to do so covertly, so as to not raise Saint James' suspicion, and thus could not use the full extent of his angelic powers. When the Greater Good agreed to this plan, Tai helped them overthrow Xandar so that they could return to their home plane. Back in the material plane, Tai took over the body of Owl, Marlow's familiar, so that he could continue to advise the group in secret. Personality Goodhearted and boisterous in nature, Tai is a very jolly person. Fond of drink, Tai would often find himself the life of the party. Years of servitude as an archeangel have embittered him slightly, but he believes in human goodness above all. Powers As a monk, Tai was an expert hand to hand fighter. With an instinct for battles and tactics, Tai lead many small battles to victory. As an archangel, Tai is significantly stronger. He can bend matter and reality at will, but only by channeling the divine Hestia. Using Owl's body, Tai can speak freely with anyone, rather than just his Owl's master, Marlow, but he otherwise subjects himself to the same limitations that restrict normal familiars in order to avoid suspicion. Category:NPCs Category:Janissaries Category:Deities